Far From Home
by SkippetyDoo
Summary: The Senshi are captured when beings from another world attempt to invade Earth. Now they are made slaves. Can the Senshi overcome their captors and return home? Or will they find something else?
1. Chapter 1The Slaves

Welcome to my Sailor Moon story. This fic is rated R for violence, language, and sexual scenes.  
  
I don't own Sailor Moon. Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon is copy right Naoko Takeuchi, and it's distributors. This story is going to take place after the third season of the series (Sailor Moon S), but before the Super S season starts. Well, with all that said, please enjoy reading my fic.  
  
***Far From Home***  
  
"Slaves!" Lirek's voice boomed through the corriders of his ship. He was getting fed up with his new slaves. But then again, that's what a new slaves were, disobedient. He wanted to oppertunity to break them himself. It had been only a week since they had brought the slaves back, five teenage girls and a younger elementary age girl. Lirek had led the team that invaded Earth, then these six girls showed up, pretending to be super heroes. What did they call themselves? Ah well, it didn't matter. Lirek thought to himself again as he remembered what they looked like. Those short skirts, skinny tops, he knew he had to bring them back. It wasn't too difficult either. He kept one of them for himself. He was going to save their leader for his own leader, and his men took the other three older girls. The younger one was his personal slave, cooking his meals, cleaning his cabin, and the like. He came out of his thoughts as he heard the door slide open. He narrowed his eyes at the two girls that entered soon after. He made them keep the skirts, for he thought that they looked sexy like that. It became a law on the ship, that they were to keep the skirts on at all times. The older one had an orange skirt, a slim body, and firm breasts. She was definitely the most attractive out of the older ones. She had long blonde hair that reached halfway down her back, held up by a red bow. The younger one stood next to her with her arms crossed. She was cute, for a child. That wouldn't stop Lirek though. Her skirt was pink, also with a slim form, though that didn't say much for her still flat chest. Her hair was the oddest, pink and in an odd style. It was pulled it up into two ponytails, with strange pointed balls on the top of the lose hair that was hanging out of the ponytails. On top of those balls were plates. He wasn't sure what they were used for, but it didn't matter much anymore.  
  
Lirek pointed to the floor in front of him. When the two girls didn't move he narrowed his eyes with a growl. "Don't tell me that you both want to have another session in the room. The two girls gave each other a glance before giving in and moving over to him and kneeling down in front of him, their heads bowed. He nodded and then ran a hand through the blonde's hair before running it over her cheek, softly speaking to her.  
  
"You are very beautiful. You both are, and you should be thanking me for allowing you to keep you in my company. There's no telling what torture your other three friends are going through with my men."  
  
The child with the pink hair looked up to him with narrowed eyes as she spoke defiantly to him. "And what about Usagi!"  
  
Lirek chuckled at her forwardness as his other hand reached out and gently started to play with a tip of one of her 'meatballs'. "Usagi? Oh, you mean the other blonde? Well, she's being kept in a cell by herself until we reach our planet, and then she'll be delivered to our general that sent us out on this mission." He smiled and then reached his hand down the blonde's face and gently gripped her chin. She looked up to him and narrowed her eyes now. He grinned and pulled her to her feet, his other hand still playing with the little one's hair. He sat her down onto his lap and leaned down and kissed her neck softly, before She pushed his head away. He looked back at her and growled once more, pushing her roughly onto the floor. He then looked back to the child, smirking as he pulled his hand away. "You both will learn to appreciate me. Now then, little one. Go and make me some tea. I have some things I need to re-discuss with your friend here."  
  
She stood up and then looked to her, shaking her head. "Be strong, Minako-Chan." At her nod she glared at Lirek again before turning and making her way to his small kitchen to start on the tea.  
  
Lirek turned and glared at the blonde, standing up and tall over her. "I'll teach you to disrespect me." He then walked over to the door and sealed it from the inside so that no one would interupt him. 


	2. Chapter 2The Escape

Night time on the ship could be considered one of the mose peaceful times the girls ever have. The past week had been a nightmare, and they knew that it was just going to get worse once they reached the planet. Ami, Rei, and Makoto were all in a single small room together and they had to keep close to each other just to keep warm. With a soft sight, Makoto was the first to speak for the night.  
  
"How could we fall so easily to those creatures? How could we lose?"  
  
"It's a battle that has been going through all our minds, Mako-Chan," Ami stated. "And without Mamoru-San, Luna, or Artemis here.." She stopped and sighed softly, staring at the floor helplessly. "We're on our own."  
  
Rei looked to the other two, her eyes worried as she looked between them. "Did either of you find out what happened to Usagi, Minako-Chan, or ChibiUsa-Chan?"  
  
Makoto nodded in answer to her question. "I found out today. Minako-Chan and ChibiUsa-Chan are slaves to Lirek, the leader in this raid. Usagi-Chan is in a cell on the lower decks. Apparently she's being saved for their general."  
  
Rei thought about this for a moment before she stood up, looking down to the two of them. Her red skirt was tattered all around the edges of it, her body completely covered with dirt and other filth. Makoto's and Ami's bodies and skirts were in the same condition. They all felt as though they haven't bathed in a week. Which was true. "Well. Enough of this sitting around here. We're going to have to find our own way out of this. It isn't the first time we've been on our own. Remember Queen Beryl, the Black Moon, the Deathbusters? We've gotten out of worse fixes before, and we never let helplessness factor into any of it."  
  
The other two stared at her for a moment before nodding. They both stood and then opened the door to their small room. Ami looked around, seeing that there was no one in sight and they snuck out of the room. They kept close together, starting to make their way down the hall. They had to find their friends. They knew they were still alive and they weren't going to give up on them.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
"You really got it that time, Minako-Chan." ChibiUsa stated as she was cleaning the thin strips of blood that lined Minako's back. Minako could only sigh as she layed there, waiting for her to finish cleaning them.  
  
"I'm not giving into that jerk, ChibiUsa-Chan. There's no way. We're still Sailor Senshi, there's no way we can give in. Not ever." As ChibiUsa heard those words she couldn't do anything other than sigh.  
  
"It's too bad I lost Luna-P back on Earth. I'm sure she could help us get out of here." Minako nodded in agreement with her and winced as ChibiUsa hit another tender spot.  
  
Lirek stood in his bathroom, getting ready to meet his general. The alien looked almost human, except for some suttle differences. They were a bit more wider than the average human, their skin was a scaley grey color, and they had no hair. More or less his species looked like an over sized lizard on their hind legs, and without a muzzle. He thought back about Minako, remembering what he did. As soon as ChibiUsa left the room and he sealed his door shut, he simply chained her to the wall and whipped her until her back was covered in the thin marks. He then did the same to her front, covering her stomach and her breasts. She would heal, he knew that. He didn't want to do anything more than that right now. At least not until he was in the comfort of his own room in the general's castle on their planet. He slipped on the last of his armor before putting his helmet on. He then grabbed a pair of leashes before walking into the room where ChibiUsa and Minako were. He just stood there and watched them with amusement before a sound came to his door. He turned to it curiously, wondering who it was.  
  
"Enter!" He yelled. The door slid open to reveal one of the lower ranked officers. "Sir! The three slaves escaped last night and we can't seem to track them down." Lirek growled and threw the leashes down to the floor. Minako and ChibiUsa watched them with great interest.   
  
"Damn it!" Lirek yelled. "What are you waiting for?! Find them! Check the lower decks where their other friend is being held! Once you find the bitches, bring them to me!" The officer bowed and ran off immediately to gather up some men to begin the search. He then calmed himself and looked back to his two slaves with a small smile on his face. He walked over to the table where Minako was laying and he helped her to sit up on it. He looked down at them and began to run his fingers through their hair, the one on ChibiUsa actually playing with a meatball once more.  
  
"Ah, my two darlings. I know you'll never run. I believe you know better than that by now, am I correct?" The two just stared at him with no answer. 


	3. Chapter 3Hopes Lost

"Mamo-Chan! Mamo-Chan! I miss you!" Usagi was curled up in the corner of her cell, crying. She was the only one of the senshi that didn't have a skirt on. She was actually in normal clothes only because they took her silver crystal off her, and she changed back as soon as they did. She closed her eyes, burying her face into her arms, still sobbing. "Mamo-Chan.. Mamo-Chan.. I'm going to get back to you.. somehow." She thought about that battle. How could they lose? It was though when they came to make their invasion, they knew what they were doing. She shook her head and sighed, talking to herself. "I wonder what happened to everyone." She had no clue, which scared her the most. Her head snapped up as she heard noises outside her cell. She could tell it wasn't the guard, but instead female voices. She stood and went to the door, peering outside the small opening to see who was out there. Soon, the voice and a face became clearer.  
  
"Usagi?? Usagi? Are you in there?"  
  
Her eyes went wide. "Rei-Chan!" She continued to look around, trying to see who else was out there. "Ami-Chan! Mako-Chan!"  
  
Ami put her finger to her mouth. "Shh, Usag-Chan. We're going to try and get you out of here."  
  
Usagi nodded and looked at them. "Are you guys alright?"  
  
Makoto was the next one to speak. "We'll live. Did they take the silver crystal?" As Usagi's slow nod, she added her own, and then spoke up before Usagi could speak out. "Minako-Chan and ChibiUsa-Chan are slaves to the lead officer."  
  
After hearing that, Usagi backed up, putting her hand up on her mouth. She shook her head, she couldn't think about that now. They just had to get them out of there. She moved back up to the door, watching Ami work, till they heard voices off in the distance.  
  
Ami looked up and all around them. "It's them! They found us!" They tried to run, but they couldn't, they were surrounded. The guards took them off, as another one entered Usagi's cell. When she tried to run out to catch them, the guard held her back. And thanks to her not having her crystal, she was much more weaker than him. He put some shackles on her as she yelled out.  
  
"Ami-Chan! Mako-Chan! Rei-Chan! No!" The guard let her scream and cry as he then put a collar on her neck and a leash on the collar, starting to lead her out.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Screams filled the room as the three Senshi were chained up to the walls, a guard on each girl, whipping their backs. Lirek sat in his chair smiling, a hand down at each of his sides, his left hand running through Minako's hair and his right hand once again playing with one of ChibiUsa's meatballs. The two girls watched in horror, tears in their eyes. Lirek raised his hand, stopping the whippers. Blood trickled down each of their backs. Ami would haven fallen over if the chains weren't holding her up.  
  
Lirek stood, leaving the two girls kneeling at the sides of his chair as he folded his hands behind his back, walking up to the three of them. "Do you think you would really get away with it? Think again, you little whores. You should act more like your three friends. Your leader gets to become the personal slave of General Jedon. And these two get to be my personal slaves. You three however are just going to be open to any of my men that want you." Minako and ChibiUsa looked at each other before he went on. "I think for now, you can just remain on the ship, for any of my men, unless the General wants to see any of you." He waved his hand for the guards to take them away.  
  
He walked back to his seat as the girls were unchained and drug out of the room. ChibiUsa shook her head, and stood to run after them. Before she could get very far, Lirek grabbed the bottom of her skirt and held onto her. "Don't think you're going to save them, Little One." ChibiUsa looked back at him and then down to Minako who stayed in her kneeling position on the floor. She sighed, looking to the door as it closed behind them. She closed her eyes and slowly fell back to the floor next to his chair. Lirek nodded and patted her head as she fell back to the floor. "Good Girl." 


	4. Authors Notes

I decided to put this in here to clear up any misconceptions. First off, in chapter 2, ChibiUsa states that she doesn't have her Luna-P, so she can't call Pluto, since that's what she used to contact her. Second off, at the end of the S season, Michiru and Haruka left them, saying that their work was done and we don't know what happened to them till they returned in the Sailor Stars season. Also at the end of the S season, something happened, and for now Pluto can't rematerialize on the Earth, so I decided not to mess with that. As for Hotaru, well she's a baby until she gets aged in the Sailor Stars season, so she can't do much. This story is about the inners, and it's going to stay about the inners. Besides. I never said that they were going to make it away from the aliens, did I? 


	5. Chapter 4Usagi's Meeting

Lirek slowly walked towards General Jedon's cabin, with Usagi in tow behind him. She was tired and in pain from just being here. Lirek looked back towards her with a small smirk. "You're about to meet your new Master, you should feel lucky." She said nothing and when he started to walk towards the cabin again, he stepped in with Usagi behind him. The General looked like the others, only more decorated in badges and stripes and what not. He didn't even turn before speaking.  
  
"Ah, Lirek. I assume the raid on Earth went well?"  
  
Lirek nodded slowly. "Yes, General. We brought back all 6 girls."  
  
"And you've claimed ones for yourself?"  
  
"Yes sir, I've claimed the blonde in the orange skirt, and the elementary aged girl."  
  
Jedon nodded before turning and looking to him. His eyes then trailed to Usagi, his tongue slithering out to lick along his lips as he looked her over. "And I assume that this one is my prize?"  
  
Lirek nodded and pulled Usagi up to the light so that Jedon could see her. Her clothes had been removed and she had been cleaned up. Her hair was still in the two meatballs, and she was nice and clean, and her clothes had stayed off. Usagi was silent as she just looked to the foor. Lirek then spoke again. "Yes General. This is their leader. What did you call yourself before we stripped you of your powers, dear?"  
  
Usagi closed her eyes before speaking softly, all hope lost from her voice. "The sailor-suited soldier of love and justice.. Sailor Moon." Lirek grinned and nodded before speaking again.  
  
"And what do you call yourself now?"  
  
"My name is Usagi."  
  
Jedon nodded at her obedience before moving around to the front of his desk and placing one of his hands under her chin and lifting her head up to look into her crystal blue eyes. "She's very beautiful, Lirek. You've taken good care of my new pet on the long trip back, haven't you?" He watched Lirek nod before looking back to Usagi again. "You said your name was Usagi? Well, I'm not sure if I'll keep that or not, but we'll see. It will depend on how obedient you are to me." Usagi blinked before letting off a small sigh, closing her eyes. Jedon took the leash from Lirek and dismissed him. Lirek bowed before turning and leaving Jedon's cabin. Jedon looked back to Usagi and gently placed one of his hands on her cheek, before gently running it through her hair. "Very beautiful. I think you might do well." Usagi looked up to him curiously, wondering what he meant by that. Jedon grinned and leaned forward to whisper to her. "If you continue to behave, you may learn to love me, and you may be honored with becoming my mate." Usagi gasped and moved back away from him. Jedon just grinned and pulled on the leash to pull her forward and against his body again.  
  
"No! No I don't want to!" Usagi yelled, struggling against him. "I have my Mamo-Chan! I want Mamo-Chan."  
  
Jedon growled and backhanded her across her face, silencing her. "I don't give a shit for this... Mamo-Chan you keep talking about. You -will- forget about him, do you understand me, you little shit? You'll forget him because you will never see him again." Usagi could only shake her head and cry, unable to say anything to him. Jedon smiled and ran his hand through her hair again, taking in her scent. "Ah, you have a wonderful scent, my dear. Have my men fed you, or are you starving?"  
  
Usagi looked up to him in surprise at the question. She had been to cold and scared to think about food while on the ship, but now that she thought about it, she hadn't really eaten anything in the week. "Come to think of it, I am hungry."  
  
Jedon frowned and nodded. "I will have my cook prepare something from your planet, what would you like?"  
  
Usagi's thoughts went to the food and she forgot about her problems in the meantime as she licked her lips. She then gave off a whole list of what she wanted to eat, and the list included things like sushi, curry, soba, ice cream, milkshakes, even burgers and fries. Jedon could only chuckle, but he had his chef start to study the cuisine and cook up all that she desired. 


End file.
